Beyond Simple
by HappyKatcha
Summary: AC 203- Relena Peacecraft has been kidnapped, and the Gundam Pilots are suspected. And their foe is closer to them than they think. What will the boys do to keep the world and each other safe? And will Relena be found before everything falls apart?


  
Beyond Simple  
  
Authors Note: I don't know what to say. It just came, and I'll try to stick with it. I hope you enjoy it. Please Review! I don't care what you say, though if you're mean, I might just be mean back.... *evil laugh*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, but Christmas is the season of giving!  
  
Dedication: This story is dedicated to my schools Drama department. We try so hard, and still we get no funding whatsoever... Support your Drama club! See a play!   
  
(Note: =-=-=-=-=-= means scene change.)  
---------------------  
Beyond Simple  
---------------------  
  
AC 203- Tokyo, Japan  
  
It was a bright and warm day in Japan. But that was the least of Heero Yuy's concern. He walked along a quiet, dirty street carrying a small plastic grocery bag. His eyes didn't dart around, they stayed forward. He just walked casually, without a care in the world. Maybe it was because the world was finally at peace, without any fights. Or maybe it was the gun inside his coat pocket, which could be easily accessed.   
  
The occasional person walked by Heero quickly. Sometimes they shuddered under his cool demeanor and brushed past fast. Not one made eye contact. A few children ran past, in their school uniforms. One little girl ran into Heero, making them both stop. He looked down at her, his prussian blue eyes examining her from under the messy brown bangs. She stared up at him, wide eyed, then ran away after her friends. She never even looked back.  
  
The house Heero lived in was no great feat. It was run down, dusty and the paint was falling off. But the former perfect soldier didn't mind. It suited him perfectly. He wasn't one for luxuries.  
  
He walked cooly to his kitchen, putting the bag on the small table. He switched on the small television that sat on the counter, and started putting away the groceries slowly, listening to the news.  
  
"...now we'll go to Kiichiro Hashimoto who's in the Sanc Kingdom right now, at the site of this great tragedy." The Japanese reporter announced. The screen switched to a tall man with a microphone, the Peacecraft Manor in his background.  
  
"Thank you, Yoshito. As you can see behind me, I am at the Peacecraft Manor live." Heero's ears perked up at the name Peacecraft. He looked at the t.v. "This morning, Milliardo Peacecraft reported that his younger sibling, Relena Darlian-Peacecraft, was missing. She was seen going to her bedroom last night, but this morning she was gone. Not one person saw her leave or anyone come in. Now, the police would not disclose too much information, but they did say there main suspects. No one could get in that highly secured house unless they knew the security and how to break it. That raised one question: Have the resigned Gundam pilots come back into the spotlight in a more sinister way?" Heero stared at the screen, analyzing the question.  
  
"So, the Gundam pilots are the main suspects?" Yoshito, back at the studio, questioned him.  
  
"Yes. Right as we speak, there are police officials going to the five men's last known residences to take them under arrest for the kidnapping of Relena Darlian-Peacecraft. Back to you, Yoshito."  
  
There was a knock at Heero's front door. His head shot up, listening to the sound of men talking quietly outside the door. He made sure he had his wallet, with fresh cash, and his freshly loaded gun. There was another knock at the door.  
  
"Heero Yuy! We know you're in there! If you come out peacefully, we will not use force!" A gruff man yelled into the house. But Heero smirked and went out the backdoor, not before making sure there was noone out there. When he saw that the coast was clear, the perfect soldier silently ran away through the backyard and out of sight.   
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
AC 203- L-2 Colony Cluster  
  
"Lucy, I'm home!" A cheerful voice rang through the small two story house.   
  
"Daddyyyyyyy!!" The man's four year old son, Lucas, with brown hair and violet eyes that matched his fathers so well, ran and jumped into Duo Maxwell's awaiting arms. Duo grinned and hugged his son tightly.  
  
"Hey, Luke, buddy! You seem cheery today!" Duo laughed.  
  
"When is he not cheery?" Hilde Maxwell, Duo's wife of four years, came out of the kitchen and joined her two boys.   
  
"When you're trying to give him a bath." Duo grinned and kissed her sweetly. "How are you, babe?"  
  
"I'm doing just fine. Except I just found out something." She got a more serious look on her face.  
  
"Yeah? What's that?" Duo put Lucas down and looked at her with a more serious air. She took a deep breath.  
  
"Relena's missing. They can't find her anywhere. And they fear that she's been kidnapped. And, so far, there's no suspects. But that's just from what I've heard in the morning's news. So there might be someone." Hilde announced. Duo ran a hand through his bangs.  
  
"Geez... wait until I go into work tomorrow. The preventer building will be sooo busy looking for the suspects!" Duo was about to kiss Hilde once again, when the phone rang. He kisses her quickly and hopped over to the phone, picking it up. For some reason, they didn't have the vid phone on. It must be a pay phone, he thought. "Hello?"  
  
"Leave the house." The voice was vaguely familiar.  
  
"Who is this?" Duo asked, on guard. Hilde came over near him, watching his with concern. Luke ran into the room with a toy plane, making flying sounds.  
  
"You're a suspect. Turn on the news if you don't believe me. Leave the house now, before they come. You should know where to go." The caller hung up the phone. Duo looked confused.  
  
"Hello? Hello?" Duo sighed and put down the phone. "What a creep."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"He said leave the house, I'm a suspect... that I should know where to go..." Duo looked up at her thoughtfully. "Turn on the news, babe." He turned towards the television. Hilde switched it on to the L-2 Colony's channel 7 news. They were covering the story on Relena.  
  
"...and it has been confirmed who the main suspects are." The reporter on scene reported. "They are the five former Gundam pilots. As we speak, they should be getting apprehended, along with their families. Their homes will be searched and..."  
  
Duo tuned out then and went into action. He marched over and picked Lucas up quickly, then grabbed Hildes purse.  
  
"Duo? Are we going to get arrested?" Hilde asked. Duo grabbed her wrist and started to the front door.  
  
"Not if I can help it. Like hell we're going to any jail. I've been in enough of those, I don't want my boy to feel that pain." Duo peeked out the front window, to make sure no policemen were around. "Now I know who called..."  
  
"Daddy? Where are we going?" Luke asked, looking at Duo's face. He smiled at him a bit.  
  
"An old place, kiddo. Now let's get going." Duo marched to his car, pulling Hilde behind and glancing around cautiously.   
  
Sirens rang in the background as the black car screeched down the street.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
AC 203- L-4 Colony Cluster  
  
Quatre Raberba Winner stood in front of a full length mirror buttoning his shirt. It was time to start another day at Winner Enterprises. He adjusted his collar and turned slightly to the left, then to the right. After tucking in the shirt, he reached for his trademark vest and slipped it on. He pulled on it and examined his look in the mirror.   
  
"You look fine." Trowa Barton said from behind him, leaning on the door frame. Quatre smiled and turned to him. He was in his usual turtleneck shirt and pants, like always.  
  
"Well, thank you. But I always need to make sure I look fine, in case some reporters decide to chase me around the building." He smiled again. "At least I'll look nice as my guards usher me away."  
  
"How nice." Trowa smirked and kissed the smaller man's cheek. Quatre's smile widened as they kissed again.   
  
"Master Quatre?" A maguanac came to the door and knocks. The two lovers stopped, Quatre blushing slightly and turned to him.  
  
"Yes, Karim?"   
  
"You have a phone call from a Mr. Maxwell." Karim held out the phone. Quatre looked at Trowa confusedly, then took the phone, dismissing the servant.  
  
Hello? Duo? Quatre said into the phone, a little worried. Why would the braided wonder call him at this time?  
  
Quatre? Are you still at home? Duo's hurried, concerned voice rang through the other end.  
  
Yes, I am. What's wrong? Is it Lucas?   
  
No... they're coming for us. Duo said. Quatre was confused, but before he could answer, Duo continued. The police are coming for us. They think we kidnapped Relena. You have to get out of that house! Now!  
  
They're coming for us? Quatre motioned for Trowa to turn on the tv. When he did, he saw the reality. It was true, they were coming for them. At that very moment. I got it, I think I know where we have to go. We'll be there soon Duo. Be safe.  
  
Back to you, buddy. They ended their conversation. Quatre turned to Trowa and told him the whole story.  
  
The couple were out the door and on their way as the sirens sounded down the street.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
AC 203- Beijing, China  
  
Wufei Chang's yells and grunts came from inside his practice area. He was alone, as always. That's what he preferred. Always alone. But he needed the peace and quiet to be one with himself, and to fight the unseen enemy that was in front of him.  
  
He kicked, he swung, he jabbed. The chinese man, raven black hair pulled back tightly and black eyes emotionless, fought the air like it was going to kill him. He screamed some wordless threats, punching at a bag. Soon the man stopped, took a breath, picked up his katana and started fighting again. Practice makes perfect, Wufei always quoted. And practice he did.  
  
Normally he wouldn't allow anyone to interrupt his practices. And when Sally Po, his on-and-off-again girlfriend, appeared at the door silently, he wasn't too happy. Sure, he had let her move in, but this was un-called for! Interrupting him for something probably useless like--  
  
We have to go, Wufei. Sally told him. Wufei stopped and looked at her.  
  
We aren't going anywhere. You know better than to interrupt my practices with-- He was interrupted once again.  
  
Quatre just called. He said Relena was kidnapped and that the police are after the Gundam pilots. He told me to tell you that they're going to... Sally looked at the piece of paper in her hand. Going to that place where they always planned to go. She shrugged. He said you'd know.  
  
Wufei looked at her thoughtfully. We're the suspects?  
  
I looked at the news and it seems they're coming right now. We better hurry.   
  
Wufei nodded and slid his katana back into its place. We'll finish this later. He patted the sword and headed out after Sally quickly. He knew where he had to go.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
And so the five Gundam pilots, plus a couple extra visitors, headed to the place where they had planned to go. The nameless place, for if it had a name, it would be found too quickly.  
  
The police had lost the pilots once again.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
  
How'd you like my first chapter? I think I liked it! It's starting slow, but it'll build up... next chapter soon, I promise!  
  
To Be Continued....


End file.
